Rukia's Malfunctioning Gigai!
by OccupySpace
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! NEW CHAPTER! When Rukia orders a new gigai from Urahara that makes her feel more 'human', something just isn't right. Ichigo doesn't seem to mind, though...IchiRuki! Some Lemony fun for you!
1. Chapter 1

"Rukia! My favorite customer has finally arrived!" A familiar voice called to her from across the room. Rukia smiled politely at Urahara as she entered his store.

"Good afternoon!" she replied cheerfully as the blonde man made his way over to her.

"Just in time! I have just finished completing your order." He told her as he placed his arm around her waist, guiding her toward the back of his store. Rukia would never grow accustomed to his forward manners, she thought to herself as they entered the backroom. Urahara stopped, removing his arm from her waist and requested that she stay where she was. She didn't argue. Something about him had always made her slightly uncomfortable, anyway. Rukia glanced around casually as she waited, observing the small room around her. It was simple, there was nothing but a small dining table placed directly in the middle of the room. She had been here a million times before with Ichigo and the crew of friends they shared who helped them through many missions; even in saving her own life. She smiled inwardly; it had been so long since anything exciting had happened for any of them. Lately, there had been only the 'normal' task of protecting this town from Hollows to occupy Rukias' time. Not that she could complain, the free time had given her the chance to become closer to Ichigo.

"Ah, here it is!" Uraharas' always-cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts as he strode back into the room. "Your new gigai. Hopefully this one will help you feel more, well, human…just as you requested." He told her as a sly grin crossed his face. Rukia didn't want to know what he could possibly be thinking right now.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to return soon with feedback on your new prototype. I'm the first to try it, correct?" She asked with interest. The blonde man nodded proudly as he resumed to place his arm around her waist and led her back to the front door of his shop. Suddenly he paused, his face growing serious as he turned to look at her. Rukia shifted her weight from one foot to the other, growing nervous under his gaze.

"Rukia…if there are any problems at all, if you have any questions for me…please, don't be afraid to ask." He said solemnly, although immediately after finishing his sentence his usual silly grin found it's place again. "Well! Enjoy your day, Ms. Kuchiki!" He called happily as he walked back inside, leaving a very confused shinigami on his doorstep. Rukia shook her head after a moment, and presumed to walk back to Ichigos' house.

She found him sitting at his desk silently, scratching the back of his head in thought as he did his homework. Rukia smiled a little inwardly; it was Friday, there was no school the next day, and here was Ichigo, being the ever-diligent student.

"Hey." She said quickly as she entered through his bedroom window. Ichigo jumped a little in his seat and turned to look at her sharply.

"You really have to stop sneaking in like that. It freaks me out." He protested, and then turned back to his desk to resume his work. Rukia rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet, clutching the merchandise close to her body. She couldn't wait to try her new gigai…perhaps it could help her understand what made Ichigo go through so many mood swings.

"Remind me to install a doorbell next time." She retorted and climbed into 'her' closet. About ten minutes later she emerged again, this time in her new body. Something really was different about this gigai…it was as if all the colors surrounding her had suddenly become brighter, and her vision seemed sharper. She felt as if she was in her shinigami form, although there was something different still…

She glanced over to Ichigo, still hunched over his desk, scribbling something and mumbling to himself. Rukia watched the way his shoulders moved, the way his hair fell as he ran his hands through the bright orange locks while he thought.

"Woah." She thought to herself, shaking her head to snap out of it. Ichigo heard her emerge from the closet again, but didn't hear her make a sound after that. He turned around at his desk to look at her, his expression turning from quizzical to somewhat surprised. Something was definitely different about her, he noted at once. Ichigo cocked his head to the side as he thought for a moment. Her skin…she looked…softer, somehow. There was such a different glow about her. he even noticed that her hair fell a little differently; it was more…silky? And her eyes…he looked up into her eyes intensely and felt his body tense. He had never seen her look at him that way before; her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle, intensifying by the second. Ichigo felt his mouth go a little dry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia finally asked. Even her voice was less…harsh. Ichigo found himself rising from his desk and strode over to her, never taking his intense stare off of her. Rukia felt her breath hitch just a little as he moved closer. He stopped just a few inches away from her and leaned his head down just a little, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Rukia's eyes searched his face, somehow discovering for the first time just how chiseled his features were, how his muscled flexed with every movement he made. Excitement and wonder began to heat up on the inside of her s he inched closer; she wanted to discover more about him. Suddenly, just when she thought her wish was about to come true, Ichigo placed his large hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, squinting his eyes just a little as he observed her. She felt normal, somewhat to his surprise.

Rukia was taken aback; did that just happen? Was she just fantasizing about Ichigo? _Ichigo?_ Yes, yes she most definitely was.And she liked it. A soft smile crept upon her face as Ichigo lowered his hand, still puzzled by Rukias…different…ness.

"Of course I'm alright, _Kurasaki._" She replied with a small laugh and presumed to touch his arm playfully. Ichigo blinked a few times, glancing between her hand on his arm and that smile on her face. Perhaps Inoue wasn't so wrong about alien abductions, anyway. This was the only conclusion he could come to so far. Ichigo tilted his head a little, unable to help but smile a little back. "I've never seen her like this before." He thought to himself, and found he actually liked this version of Rukia a little too much.

"Want to tell me what the special occasion is? Why the sudden good mood?" He asked her with a grin, now moving to plop down on the edge of his bed as he continued to look up at her with great interest. Rukia chuckled some, the heated feelings inside of her beginning to grow as soon as Ichigo sat down on the bed. "Is this an invitation?" She wondered to herself as she walked slowly toward him.

"Special occasion? Who needs a special occasion to be in a good mood?" She asked smoothly as she stopped in front of him. His legs were on either side of hers, which made him lean back a little on the bed, unsure of what was going on with her. Rukia took note of his sudden shyness, making her feel even more turned on by this strong mans' sudden weakness.

"Ichigo…I have a secret to tell you." She said softly, almost as if in a whisper as she leaned forward, placing either of her hands on the bed on both sides of him. To her delight, Ichigo's face turned a slight shade of pink as he gazed up at her.

"A…what?" Was all he could manage to say before she leaned in closer, her lips just barely grazing the outside of his ear. His breathing slowed at once, although his heart began racing faster.

"Ichigo…I think I want you." Rukia breathed, her hot breath caressing his ear and neck. Ichigo froze where he was, his eyes widening just a little. Sure, he was no beginner at these things but…he never expected Rukia to be so…forward. Ichigo thought to himself for a moment, planning his next move. "It has been a while since I've really done anything like this…although this is Rukia, and for God's sake think about what her brother would do to me if he knew…although," he argued with himself, "when life hands you lemons…fuck it." He finally concluded as he turned his face sideways, where his lips met with her jaw line. Rukia moaned slightly as Ichigo ran his lips gently along her skin, and down to her shoulder. She did not hesitate to crawl on top of the bed so that she was straddling him in his lap, pushing him down so he lay on his back beneath her. Ichigo grinned; he sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

Rukia didn't know what had come over her all of a sudden, nor did she care. All she knew was that she had the man that she had been wanting for quite some time underneath her, and she wasn't about to let him go any time soon.

"Rukia…are you sure you know what you are doing? Do you really want this?" Ichigo asked in a husky voice as his hand reached up to run his fingers through her raven locks. Rukia lowered her face close to his and brought one hand up to caress his face gently. He was so soft to touch; Rukia half expected his skin to be just as tough as he portrayed himself to be.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Ichigo." She replied softly as her fingers traced his cheek. That was enough for him. He brought his head up slightly, causing his lips to crash against hers. Rukia purred as his tongue found her bottom lip, and he began to suck gently while his grip on her hair grew just a little tighter. This was the kind of reaction he wanted out of her. Rukia kissed him back passionately; longing for him to take over her completely. He broke away from her after a few minutes and wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over so that he was now dominating her. Rukia drew her legs up around his waist and pressed herself against his growing erection, feeling herself getting a little wetter just at the very idea of what was under those jeans. Ichigo moaned a little as he pressed his body against her, his hands finding their way up her shirt and over her bra. Rukia arched her back just a little as his fingers ran over her hardened nipples, annoyed that there was still fabric blocking them from what they really wanted. Ichigo took the hint at once, pushing her shirt and bra up past her head and threw them behind him. Ichigo took a moment to look at her half naked body hungrily; Rukia grew impatient with him, her breasts feeling somewhat neglected as he ran his eyes over her. Her own hands reached up as she began to caress her own hard, pink nipples. Rukia bit her bottom lip as the sensations pulsed through her body, down to her already-soaked center. Ichigo could have lost it right there. He liked his lips anxiously as he sat up, still watching Rukia as she touched herself. In half a second he had lost his own shirt, and was now working on the button of his jeans.

"Why don't you let me help you with that." The small shinigami woman stated as her hands left her bare breasts and moved to where his zipper was already halfway down. Ichigo didn't argue as she pulled his jeans down around his waist, letting them fall to the floor. What she saw was better than she could have expected. She knew Ichigo was not a small man by any means, which led her to conclude he was probably fairly large but…not like _this_. Rukia couldn't help herself. She grabbed his wrists and practically threw him back on the bed beside her as she now rose to the same place he was standing before. Her eyes moved from his throbbing erection up his perfect abs, meeting his gaze with a playfully questioning look.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo." She told him as her hands began unbuttoning her own pants, sliding them down slowly so he could take in the view. Ichigo wanted to take her right there. At that very moment. It was killing him to see her standing naked in front of him, but he also knew this party had just gotten started, and he meant to take his time while he had it.

"Go down on me." He finally commanded. Rukia felt her heart flutter. He was so sexy when he told her what to do. She didn't hesitate to obey as she got on her knees at the foot of the bed, stroking him a few times before her lips enveloped him completely. Ichigo tried his hardest to hold back a loud moan; he couldn't believe how this woman could use her tongue. Someone so small shouldn't be able to fit something like that so easily into her mouth.

"Fuck! Rukia!" He pleaded as she moved him deeper into her throat, sucking gently and running her tongue at the tip whenever she finally released him. She stopped, rising from her place on the ground and crawled on top of him. She didn't want him to come just yet, not when he hadn't returned the favor just yet. Ichigo gazed up at her with such an intense burning desire for. He couldn't think straight anymore. All he knew was that Rukia wanted him to ravage her, she was already extremely wet for him. Ichigo sat up, Rukia still remaining in his lap as he kissed her passionately, rolling her back over and taking his place above her where he belonged. Without a word he slid his hand down her stomach, her muscles tensing and flexing under his touch instinctively as he reached lower until his fingers met with her hot center. He licked his lips in delight when he found just how wet she was, and was continuing to become. He slid a finger into her slowly, becoming even more pleased when Rukia moaned and began moving her hips with him slowly.

"Ichigo…" she purred as he slid in another finger, causing her to move faster against his hand. He body trembled in ecstasy when he finally put in a third finger, showing no mercy as he pumped in and out of her quickly. Rukia swore she began seeing white as he body trembled beneath him.

"Ichigo!" She finally shouted as she reached the peak of her orgasm, her hands reaching up into her own hair and her back arching so that she was pressed to his chest. Ichigo pulled his hand away from her, soaking wet from all the delicious juices her body had to offer him. He didn't even ask, but Rukia suddenly grabbed his hand and licked his fingers violently, tasting herself and his flesh all at once. It was becoming too much for him to handle.

If someone had told him two hours ago that this night he was going to be fucking Kuchiki Rukia, he would have beat them into tomorrow. Now, if someone had told him that he would never get to fuck her again, he would probably beat them into next year. He had never felt such a desire for one person before in his life. Normally he just…got the job done and went on with his life. Not this time. He wanted to see Rukia beg for him. Ichigo pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder, while the other positioned himself to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his hard body without hesitation, encouraging him on. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he slowly entered her tight center. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. No one could possibly feel this good.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked just before pulling back out again. Rukia only licked her lips in response, gripping his waist tighter in response, urging him to continue. Ichigo took it and ran, thrusting back in her with a little more force, causing Rukia to moan as well.

"Shit, Ichigo!" She cried aloud as he picked up the pace, now moving in and out of her fully. Ichigo drew his arms underneath her thighs, raising them so that her legs were now wrapped around his shoulders. He wanted more of her, and that is exactly what he got when he began thrusting inside of her yet again. Rukias' cries quickly escalating into near-screams as he thrust even faster. He felt himself coming close, his body now sweating from such intense movements. Rukia's center tightened around him as she climaxed into her orgasm, her hands gripping for dear life as his sheets as he growled fiercely, his own orgasm reaching its peak. In a few seconds he had finished inside of her, Kuchiki Rukia, the shinigami woman he had been wanting more than anyone. Both of them breathing heavily, Ichigo pulled out and collapsed beside her. Rukia finally opened her eyes, attempting to bring her breathing back to a normal rate. She turned her head and looked at Ichigo beside her, a wide grin spread across his face as he lay gazing back at her. Rukia couldn't help but smile. She knew this was not the last time this would happen between him.

"I'm going to kill Urahara." She thought to herself, chuckling aloud as she closed her eyes again, falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhhh…I forgot to mention.

I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would be rich, and since I'm not, I obviously don't!

Just thought I'd throw that out there so I don't get sued.

Wouldn't that be a bummer.

P.S- I don't do too many lemons so…this just kind of seemed fun for me. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach….

SOOOOO….

I'll be honest, I had so much fun writing this first chapter, and I just had to make a second one. You all make this so amazing for me, thanks for showing some love! Enjoy!

Rukia woke up Monday morning to find the bed she was now sharing with Ichigo empty. The shinigami woman sat up, covers wrapped around her naked body, and looked around. Her lover wasn't anywhere to be found.

"It's still so early! Why didn't he wake me up?" She wondered to herself as she climbed out of bed. Rukia had to find her balance quickly; all the sex she and Ichigo had been having was beginning to wear on her 'more human' gigai. "I'll be damned if it's not worth it, though." She smiled to herself as she tossed the sheets back on the bed and pulled on the pajamas she wore for about five minutes the night before. Plopping back down on the bed with a small yawn, Rukia glanced at the clock. Five thirty in the morning. Where in the hell was Ichigo? Normally he hated mornings so much, Rukia would have to literally roll him off the bed five minutes before it was time to leave. Much unlike her orange-haired lover, Rukia was normally a morning person. Until now. She lay back on the bed lazily and looked up at the ceiling, feeling her eyes grow heavier and heavier. One more hour of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone, she decided as she dozed back off.

"RUKIA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A voice yelled at her, causing her to wake with a start. Rukia shot up in bed and looked around confusedly. Ichigo was staring at her in exasperation; dressed fully in his school uniform, backpack on his back, his hair…the usual.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked him with a large yawn, rubbing her hands against her eyes and stretching her arms in front of her. Ichigo pulled the sheets off of her and pointed at the clock. Seven thirty.

"Holy shit Ichigo! Why didn't you wake me up?" Rukia cried as she bolted out of bed, her muscles aching and a few bones cracking. The sex really _was_ starting to get to her. Ichigo practically threw her school clothes at her as he rushed to his bedroom door.

"Hollows. Three of them. Four o'clock this morning." He replied hurriedly, but paused as soon as he reached the door. He turned back to her, a large grin on his face. Without a word he walked back to Rukia, who was huffing and buttoning the front of her shirt as fast as she could. Ichigo laid both his large, warm hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Hey, relax. We all have those days. See you at school." He told her gently. Rukia looked up and smiled at him warmly, a small blush creeping over her face. She loved this side of Ichigo. She watched silently as he walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Her body suddenly began warming up in places she really didn't want to deal with right before school. The way he had looked at her just then…the way he gently kissed her on the head…it was so…

"Damn these human emotions! I wish I could completely understand them!" She complained as she turned to jump out Ichigos' window. After making a smooth landing and beginning her lonely walk to school, Rukia's brain began swimming. The sex. The sleeping in. The good moods. Were all these because of her new gigai? And why did she still feel so _hot_ right now? Ichigo only kissed her forehead. It wasn't like he was nibbling on her ear or caressing her thighs or… "Stop it Rukia! Get a hold of yourself!" She suddenly snapped at herself as the heat began building up even more deep within her. It was beginning to make her uncomfortable; she couldn't go to school like this!

She entered the classroom silently, looking at her feet the whole way as she practically ran to her seat. She didn't greet anyone that day, she simply continued staring at the desk in front of her. She couldn't bear to look at Ichigo right now, not in the state she was in. All she could seem to think about was his hands and lips doing bad, bad things to her.

"Damn that Urahara! He did this to me on purpose…this _can't_ be human. No one wants sex this much! It isn't possible!" Rukia racked her brain as she began to doodle in her Chappy notebook. All of a sudden she stared in horror at the picture she had just drawn. Normally, her adorable bunny drawings would be doing random things like swinging on a swing, or flying a kite. She didn't even realize she had just drawn two bunnies practically going down on each other…_ "I HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES!" _Rukia screamed internally in horror as she slammed her notebook shut and placed her hand over her heart that was beating unusually fast. Class had already begun for the day; and everyone was watching their teacher intently, for the most part. Everyone except Rukia. She couldn't get the thoughts of Ichigo's hard, naked body pressed against hers as he pushed himself so deep inside of her…

Rukia didn't even realize her own fingers had pushed up her skirt quite a bit and were tracing up and down her own inner thigh as she thought. She couldn't stand it anymore; finally she looked up at Ichigo, who sat just a little further ahead of her. She stared at his back first; she could see the definition of his muscles even through his school shirt, and it even made his biceps look amazing. She was now squirming in her seat so much she was afraid she might fall out of it. Then he glanced back at her. Rukia grabbed one side of the desk as tightly as she could. His dark, pensive eyes studied her for a second, his expression hardening more as the hunger built up in his eyes. Then he looked away. Rukia wanted more than anything to jump over the desks to where he was and have him right there, but she somehow managed to hold back.

"Oh thank GOD!" Rukia wanted to scream the second the lunch bell rang. She didn't wait for anyone as she ran to the area outside where everyone usually met to eat. She had to get away from Ichigo. The shinigami stopped in the middle of the courtyard and looked around hurriedly. She just wanted to be alone for a minute. "Perfect." She thought as she ran over to the old gym that lay at the opposite end of the courtyard. In a flash she was standing behind it, away from everyone and everything. Rukia slapped her hands to her face as she leaned back against the gym wall. Her body was on fire for this man, and it seemed that the feeling was only going to intensify. Rukia shut her eyes, letting her hands drop back to her sides as she rested her head against the wall. She sighed heavily as the dirty thoughts began to flood back into her mind. All during class she was imagining how she could sneak to where Ichigo sat, crawl under his desk and suck his dick until he screamed her name in the middle of the classroom. Rukias hand began to wander again, sliding under her school shirt and under her bra, her tiny fingers caressing her own hard nipples as the other hand began hiking up her skirt. Rukias fingers slid over her panties, caressing her wet, hot center as she thought about the same scenario, only this time it was Ichigo who was pleasuring her at her desk. Rukia moaned loudly as she pressed a little harder, rubbing herself in faster circles with each thought.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia found herself crying gently as her body began to tremble.

"By all means, don't stop on my account…" a voice interrupted. Rukia gasped as she jumped up and spun around in embarrassment. She had been so wrapped up in her own mind, she didn't even consider watching out for anyone trying to look for her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise as the tall, orange haired man leaned on the wall with his side, his hands in his pockets and a wicked smile on his face. Suddenly he walked over to Rukia, whose face was burning red with embarrassment, and took her face in his hands.

"I liked the way you said my name the first time." He told her in a husky voice, making Rukia practically melt into him. He chuckled as he leaned down, kissing her lips passionately as he drew her closer to him. Rukia returned his kiss with equal fervor, her hands not hesitating to reach down for his belt buckle. Ichigo pushed his lover against the gym wall roughly, his fingers intertwining with the locks of her raven hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could get better access to her neck. Rukia moaned as he began to suck the tender spot of her neck, running his tongue up to her jaw line, and began to suck again just under her ear. By now she had somehow managed to unzip his pants and free him, her hand running up and down the length of his erection. Ichigo growled hungrily, pushing himself even closer to her. Rukia continued to play with him, loving his reactions as she worked her hands faster, or squeezed just a tiny bit more. Ichigo knew they didn't have much time left, and he wanted her body more than anything right now. He pulled her hand away from him, much to his disliking and presumed to lift her body up, Rukias legs instinctively wrapping around his waist for support. Ichigo kissed her again, his tongue pushing past her lips and began exploring Rukias mouth while she pushed her panties aside, taking his length into her small hands and guiding him into her. They both gasped in pleasure the moment he was completely inside her. Rukia dug her fingers into Ichigos hair as he thrust into her quickly. She watched his eyes close and his lips partially part as he drank in the pleasure. Rukia was trying her best not to moan too loudly, causing her instead to let out short, quiet whimpers. Ichigo buried his face in her neck when he came close to his climax.

"Ah, Rukia! Fuck!" He breathed harshly when he came, finishing inside of her with short, hard thrusts. Rukia had to practically bite his shoulder in order to contain herself during her orgasm. She breathed deeply, both of them trying to catch their breath as he lowered her back to the ground. Rukia smiled up at him, kissing his lips gently as he zipped his pants back up. Ichigo smiled at her, looking at her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Well, I hope that helped a little…" He said with a laugh. Rukia bit her bottom lip as she looked at her feet, digging one shoe in the dirt nervously as she replied, "It was that obvious, huh?"

" Heh, I kind of got the hint when you started drawing pictures of rabbits giving each other sexual favors." Ichigo told her with a laugh. He winked at her shocked face as he turned to walk back to the classroom, just in time for the bell. Rukia _did _feel a lot better, although she still had a bone to pick with Urahara…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. *sighs*

You all are so amazing. Thank you all for the support! I swear every time I am left a comment I start giggling like I am a 3-year-old little girl. Did I say you all are amazing? Because you are. ;) enjoy!

FYI: This chapter's a little more serious. Breathe people- it's still got the lemon! I'm just saying…there's a little bit more plot in this one than in the others. Bear with me. =) This is by far my favorite chapter yet!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo groaned out load and laid his head on Urahara's dining table in frustration. What was taking Rukia so long? What was she talking to the shop owner about? Why the hell did he have to come, too? It was especially weird to him that she had demanded they arrive in their shinigami forms. It had been two hours since they had arrived; he had no sign that their meeting was going to end any time soon. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if Urahara had tried anything on her. Ichigo's eye twitched at the thought. He would definitely kill the blonde man. "I really have to stop thinking about these things." Ichigo thought to himself as he sat up semi-straight again and looked around. Suddenly his dark eyes landed on the doorway, spotting his least-favorite person in the universe.

"Hey. Ichigo." Renji greeted boredly as he leaned in the doorway. Ichigo slumped, digging his fingernails into his knees. Could this day be any worse so far?

"Hey. Renji." Was all Ichigo replied as he looked forward to stare at the table in front of him.

"You haven't been training. You're looking a little fat." Renji stated with a sly grin, reaching one hand back to grab hold of Zabimaru's hilt. Ichigo stood up in a flash and whipped around to face the red headed vice captain.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Ichigo shot back, also grabbing the hilt of his own Zangetsu.

"I'm just saying. Haven't seen you kill a hollow in a while, asshole." Renji chuckled as he began making his way past Ichigo to find the entrance to the underground training facility Urahara had set up under his store. Ichigo wasn't in the mood for this. His could feel his face turning the color of Renji's hair.

"Is that a challenge, you bastard?" Ichigo finally cried out, he just couldn't help it. Renji glanced back over his shoulder, still grinning like an idiot. "If you are fast enough to make it down here in time. I don't have all day to wait up, you know."

Ichigo was livid. He ran over to Renji and practically tackled him into the underground facility.

"Well, Rukia. It seems your gigai works just fine!" Urahara exclaimed excitedly as he prepared to give her the gigai back. Rukia's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"What?! You can't be serious. I have been here for two damn hours; you won't let me go sit with Ichigo (God knows what he's doing right now), I told you that I have been having mood swings, I've been more tired, my bones are beginning to creak and…"

"You're especially horny, I know." Urahara finished for her with a gentle smile. It only annoyed Rukia more. She folded her arms across her chest as she huffed, looking away and glaring at the wall. "So tell me how you figure that _any_ of those things are normal."

"Well, well," Urahara began, "It seems this gigai is doing exactly what I designed it to do. I mean, of course it would be. Anyway, what has happened, my short friend, is the gigai has read your soul. It reads your shinigami feelings, emotions, memories, tastes, everything…and then translates them into human characteristics. I thought all your symptoms were a little strange too until I realized one thing."

"What's that?" Rukia turned back to him with great interest, raising one of her hands to begin tapping her chin. Urahara smiled widely and turned his back to her.

"We all knew you've had it bad for Kurasaki for a long time now." He finally replied. Rukia's mouth dropped open in surprise, and then a look of fury took over. Rukia spun Urahara around and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling his face inches away from hers. His face was surprised as well at first, but as soon as she was done manhandling him, that same grin crept upon his face again.

"I dare you to say that again." Rukia growled. The blonde shopkeeper laughed nervously, reaching one hand up to adjust his hat.

"Well, I don't think I will take you up on that offer. However, I will keep your gigai for a little while longer, if you wish. Just to be sure." He offered quickly. Suddenly, the ground below them began to shake. Rukia released Urahara from her death grip as she looked to the floor questioningly.

"Ah, it seems Renji has caught up with Ichigo. Why don't you go make sure neither one has killed the other yet; it will be some time with this gigai." Urahara stated as he turned his back to her again. Rukia sighed heavily, rubbing her hands over her temples as she turned to go.

She wasn't surprised in the least bit to find the place practically in ruins. She wasn't sure if the two men were actually using their swords or if they were just wrestling and trying to choke each other to death. She thought it would definitely be more fun to see the second one taking place. Rukia ran her fingers along the hilt of her own sword; it had been such a long time since she had gotten to use it. She walked forward, coming to what looked to be a valley beneath her. She stood along the very edge and looked down, her eyes scanning up and down to find the men. There wasn't really any noise…there was a lot of dust, so she knew they were there. Suddenly Rukia's heart began to race.

"What if one of them really _did _kill the other? I hope Ichigo's alright. I hope Renji is alright, too! Oh shit, what's going on?" Rukia wondered in a panic as she began jogging along the edge of the cliff, her eyes set intently on finding some sign of the two. Suddenly, both to her relief and to her horror; Ichigo came flying out of the large cloud of dust, landing on his back and sliding several hundred feet through the dirt before hitting a clay wall, causing another large cloud of dust to accumulate.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she waited for some sign that he was alright. Renji also emerged, walking victoriously and smiling wickedly as he also began looking for Ichigo. "Hey! Rukia! Do you know if Orange-Head still breathing?"

"I'm fucking alive, you some of a bitch. You think I would go down so easily? Against _you_ of all people?!" Ichigo's voice rang out from the dust, his tattered figure emerging slowly. He had a fierce look on his face as he glared at Renji, who returned his gaze with a smirk.

"Seems to me you just did." Renji replied. He suddenly sheathed his sword and glanced up at Rukia. About a hundred feet above them she stood, her arms were folded against her chest (as usual), and she looked down at Renji with a very judgmental expression.

"What's your problem?" Renji called up to her as he began walking toward the exit. Rukia sighed heavily; even though Renji was her best friend, she knew he could be a bit much at times.

After Renji had finally gone, Rukia remained standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down below at Ichigo. He stood, his body was covered in sweat and dirt, and the look in his eyes was hard enough to cut glass, and his hair was exceptionally messed up and dirty. His shinigami uniform was tattered and ripped, leaving his glistening chest completely exposed to her. He held Zangetsu at his side as he breathed heavily. Rukia couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. She didn't want to admit it, but the sight of him looking that was turning her on just a little. Without even acknowledging her presence Ichigo turned to face the large wall he had previously been tossed into. He glared at it as his nostrils flared in anger. Rukia jumped down gracefully to make sure he was alright; he was being unnervingly quiet. She stood back from him a few feet, watching as he continued to stare at the wall. His chest moved up and down slowly, his grip on Zangetsu tightened, causing the muscles in his arms to flex beneath his skin. His jaw clenched, only forcing the features of his face to become more prominent. Rukia simply watched, trying her best to concern herself more with his anger than with his beautifully chiseled, sweat-covered body. In an instant, Ichigo had dropped Zangetsu to the ground beside him in defeat and brought both his hands up to either side of his head. Rukia flinched and drew her arms up to her chest, almost defensively, when Ichigo let out a long, deep scream.

"Fuck!" Ichigo finally yelled at the top of his lungs after his first tantrum. Rukia wanted him to turn around, to see her. She wanted him to find comfort in her somehow; but he didn't. Instead he lunged forward, punching the clay wall as hard as he could. "Why did I lose to _him?_" Ichigo shouted as dust and rocks accumulated all around him. The shinigami woman had to admit that he was intimidating her quite a bit with this anger of his. She wanted to scream at him like she used to, to make him feel as if he was the biggest idiot alive so that he would shut up, but she kept her mouth shut and backed away. She backed into a large, flat boulder. Rukia sat along the edge of it, keeping her eyes all the while on her furious lover. He was placid again, staring ahead of him. She wanted to scream his name more than anything. After a minute or so, he glanced slowly back over his shoulder to Rukia. She stared back, trying her hardest to keep her expression emotionless. Her heart began to race as her breathing turned into small, sharp breaths. Her fingers clenched the sides of the boulder as Ichigo stared at her darkly. His eyes scanned up and down her body where she sat, almost causing Rukia to become unglued. She could feel herself heating up fast, and at the rate she was pulsing, she wanted to moan his name longingly so that he could come to her.

Ichigo could feel her reitsu intensifying at a very quick rate. Was he scaring her? No, that wasn't it. His eyes stayed set on her, watching her become more and more restless under his gaze. Something inside of him was beginning to turn animalistic; he desired her.

"Rukia." He finally growled in a husky voice, turning his body slightly toward her. Rukia stopped breathing for a second, sitting up alertly as her lips parted slightly. "Take off your clothes."

She blinked in surprise. She could see his desire building up but she didn't expect _that._ She was frozen where she was as he turned to face her completely. Ichigo clenched his jaw again, and then began walking toward her slowly. Rukia began trembling at the sight of him. He began tearing off his tattered shinigami robe as he walked, revealing his sweat-and-dirty covered muscular upper body. He was still breathing somewhat heavily, but the power in his gaze only caused her to become weaker and weaker by the second. She leaned back on her elbows, still unsure of what to do. Her brain was going in a million directions; she couldn't think straight. Ichigo reached her faster than she had anticipated. He didn't hesitate to place his hands on her waist, pull her up and press her hard against his body. She could smell the battle on him. The sweat. The dirt. The flesh.

"Do this for me, Rukia. You can make me stronger." He growled into her ear as he clenched the fabric on the back of her own shinigami uniform. The woman closed her eyes, exhaling quickly. Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore. The adrenaline forced it's way through his body and took control of him. In one try he ripped the black robe in half, pulling the two shreds of fabrics away from her body and throwing them behind him violently as if nothing in the world repelled him more.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she pulled away from him in surprise, her arms wrapping themselves around her desperately in attempt to cover her sudden nakedness.

"Lay back." Ichigo commanded, pushing her back roughly so that she was against the boulder again. Rukia obeyed, laying flat on her back against the rough rock. She still wasn't entirely sure what was going on with Ichigo- this was different than any other time they had sex. Normally he was gentler with her but now…now…

Ichigo stood above her and watched. The naked body under him was shaking and he liked it. Without a word he crouched down in front of her, placing each of his large, calloused hands on her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart. Rukia cried out desperately, becoming wetter with each second after she realized what he was about to do to her. Rukia propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch. Ichigo leaned into her, pushing his tongue against her wetness and stroked her up and down, searching for the places that would make her wild. Rukia moaned loudly; this was the first time he had ever gone down on her, but damn was she enjoying it. Ichigo looked up at her with those dark, intense eyes as he began to suck; and at the sight of her losing control as her naked chest began heaving in pleasure, he increased the speed. Rukia couldn't stand it anymore. She sat up straight, extending her hands out so that she could grab hold of his hair. She was surprised when he pulled away from her, using the back of his hand to wipe her juices away from his mouth, and then presumed to grab hold of each of her wrists. He didn't say anything, he leaned up and forced his body against her, pushing her back down on her back with her wrists pinned behind her head. He held both of her tiny wrists behind her with only one hand now, the other reached the back of her hair and pulled her head back down. She had tried to reach her face up to kiss his lips, but he had stopped her. Rukia was determined to feel him, to be closer to him. It was driving her wild that he wasn't letting her touch him. He held her there, staring into her eyes as if trying to search her soul for some secret.

"Do you want me?" He finally asked in almost a whisper. Rukia tried to nod, but Ichigo tightened his grip on her hair, causing her to cry aloud.

"Tell me." He commanded as his eyes continued to burn into her.

"I want you." She finally breathed. She couldn't help but arch her back, trying her hardest to feel him. Ichigo leaned down to her ear, nibbled gently on her earlobe and said, "Tell me again. Tell me you want me."

"Ichigo, I want you!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo grinned, pulling his face away from her again and licked his lips.

"Turn over." He ordered, releasing her from his tight grip and ran one hand through his messy orange hair. Rukia couldn't believe it. Was this the same Ichigo she had been with for the last few days? The same one that always took him time with her, doing everything in his power to make sure she was pleased. Now he was acting like an animal- even his eyes didn't seem normal; but Rukia loved it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so turned on.

In a moment, she was on her hands and knees with Ichigo standing directly behind her. He ran his hand up and down her spine as he took a moment to enjoy this new view of her. Rukia purred gently at his touch, while the anticipation built up inside of her. She needed him inside of her. Now. Ichigo knew it. The next thing she knew, she was seeing white. When he entered her, he didn't wait to give her everything he had.

"Fuck, Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed in ecstasy. He was deeper inside of her than he had ever been, and he loved every second of it. Rukia screamed in pleasure when he pulled out almost completely, and then thrust himself back in. Rukia could feel the scratches and scrapes she was receiving on her hands and knees due to the friction against the rock, but it only exciting her that much more. Ichigo was moving at an incredible rate; Rukia could barely remember her own name at this point. All she could seem to do was scream his name. She couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she came at least twice. Ichigo moaned as she tightened around him, reaching her ultimate climax, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip while trying not to scream himself. As soon as he released inside of her, he pulled out, taking a moment to re-catch his breath for the millionth time that day. Rukia turned back over onto her back and sprawled out on the rock. Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched her. There was nothing greater in the world than seeing her like this, he decided as he fixed what was left of his clothes. Rukia looked over at him and grinned from ear to ear. Ichigo met her gaze, and leaned down next to her.

"Thank you for making me stronger." He said to her gently, leaning his lips down until they met hers. Rukia reached one hand up to rest on his cheek as she returned his kiss appreciatively.

"HEY! You ready for round two, or are you too tired?" A familiar voice rang from the entrance of the facility. Ichigo and Rukia both groaned, releasing each other to sit up. Ichigo ran over to where he had thrown his shinigami uniform and tossed it in her direction.

"Put this on!" Ichigo commanded with a laugh as he remembered shredding all her clothes into oblivion. Rukia threw the robe around her, although it was torn in some places, it fit well enough that she was covered. Just as she had gotten situated, Renji showed up in all his glory.

"Eh? Rukia, what happened to you?" The vice captain asked in confusion as he stared at the half-destroyed robe Rukia now sported. He felt her face turn a little red as she moved her gaze to the ground.

"Hey, asshole." Ichigo cut in, "Why don't you stop trying to change the subject and finish this."

Renji grinned as he unsheathed his sword. "Well now, Ichigo. I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to get your ass kicked again."

What Renji failed to realize was that _he_ was the one who was in for one of the biggest ass-kickings of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

All right people, sorry it's taken a while to update…I've been working like CRAZY! Plus I have another story going and I have to admit, I can get a little disorganized so…that's my excuse. =) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Inoue, what's the matter?" Rukia asked worriedly. That morning, Inoue had come into the classroom a little downtrodden and hadn't spoken to anyone. This was definitely unusual for the usually perky, happy auburn haired woman. Inoue nodded a little and looked down at her desk. Rukia stood beside her with her arms folded over her chest in disbelief.

"I'm serious, tell me what's the matter."

Inoue sighed. "It's just…I don't know, I've just been feeling… sad… lately..." the woman couldn't even finish her sentence. Rukia nodded knowingly. Sure, Rukia knew Inoue lived alone and didn't have too many people come over and spend time with her, but in Rukia's defense, she never really asked.

"Hey, hey," Rukia offered gently, placing her hand on her friends small shoulder. Inoue looked up at her with watery eyes. "Tell you what, I'll come stay with you this weekend. We can do lots of girl things to get your mind off of things."

"Really?" Inoue exclaimed, perking up at once. Rukia smiled and nodded, sneaking a glance over to her lover Ichigo who had been eavesdropping. She saw his expression harden as he sulked in his chair.

"Sure! I'll come over on Friday, and stay until school on Monday. We can eat junk food and watch girl movies…you won't even remember why you were sad in the first place."

"Oh, Rukia! Thank you so much! I can't wait!" Inoue stood from her seat, giving the shinigami woman a hug so tight, Rukia almost felt the breath get knocked out of her. Rukia nodded again and moved to take her seat, passing Ichigo and stealing one more glance down at him. He looked back up at her with that same, sulky look in his eyes. Rukia bit her bottom lip. "Oh well, can't please everyone." She thought to herself as she sat down.

Friday came faster than Ichigo had anticipated. The whole day after school he sat on his bed as he watched Rukia pack for her weekend at Inoue's house.

"Do you have to go?" He whined as Rukia shoved clothes messily into a bag. Rukia rolled her eyed as she turned to look at Ichigo. "Yes! I have to go. Inoue is our friend; I want to be there for her. Besides," Rukia looked at him with a mischievous grin, "I've done you enough 'favors' over the last few weeks, its time I paid attention to someone else, wouldn't you agree?"

Ichigo grinned in return as he lay back on his elbows.

"Well sure. I just don't think I've done _you_ enough favors. I'd really hate to send you off feeling so…unappreciated."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh a little. "Is that right? Well then, you have approximately thirty minutes to make sure I get what I deserve."

"Is that an invitation?" Ichigo sat up excitedly, looking at his lover with hungry eyes. Rukia looked back at him over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip. "Sounds like it to-" She tried to say, but Ichigo had already hurried from his bed over to her, knocking her to the floor as he moved over her, pressing his body close to hers. His fingers lost themselves in Rukia's hair as his lips found their way to hers. He kissed her passionately; his tongue moving across her lips and entering her mouth. Rukia returned his kiss with just as much desire as she met his tongue with hers, feverishly battling each other for dominance. Rukia rubbed her body against him, growing wetter as his erection teased her. Ichigo moved his lips from her mouth to the bottom of her ear; his hand crept slowly down the front of her dress and had just reached her panties when suddenly…the doorbell rang. Rukia groaned in annoyance and pushed Ichigo off of her. Ichigo lay on his back on the floor and covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"Why? Why now?" Rukia bitched as she grabbed her overnight bag. Ichigo sat up and began sulking again, watching Rukia rush to finish any last-minute packing she could. They could hear Ichigo's little sister Karin talking to Inoue casually as she waited downstairs for Rukia. After five minutes, Rukia rushed to kiss Ichigo goodbye and hurried out the door, leaving her lover still on the floor.

Rukia missed Ichigo that night at Inoue's, but was still enjoying her time with Inoue. She didn't realize just how funny Inoue really could be, and how genuine. They both slept in Inoue's bed; Fortunately Rukia was now used to sharing and having a warm body beside her; whereas before, the idea of not having room for herself might have bothered her. It was middle of the night and both women were very, very tired. Inoue was laughing about something, but was nodding off at the same time. Rukia was still hanging in there; she felt tired but wasn't quite ready to sleep yet.

"Inoue, why don't you go to bed? I think I'm going to grab a shower and then I'm coming to bed."

"Alright," Inoue agreed with a yawn as she began walking to her bedroom. "Goodnight! I'll probably be asleep when you get in…"

"Goodnight, Inoue!" Rukia called back, and walked over to where she had left her bad by the double glass doors that led to Inoue's porch. It was at that moment Rukia spotted a dark object standing on the balcony. Rukia shrieked and flew back in shock, grabbing at her waist blindly for her sword in a panic, although she wasn't in her shinigami form. The black-clad figure walked forward, and Rukia immediately recognized that orange mess of hair the intruder donned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed angrily. Suddenly the bedroom door to Inoue's room flung open, and Ichigo disappeared back into the darkness.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Inoue called in a sleepy, concerned voice. Rukia tried to steady her breathing as she turned back to Inoue.

"Ah…yes! I'm alright…I just found a…uh, spider…in my bag!" Rukia covered and pointed to the overnight bag. Inoue giggled sleepily and nodded. "Alright, I was just worried we were getting attacked or something! Darn those spiders!"

"No, no…I killed it. Crisis over!" Rukia replied with a nervous chuckle, waving as Inoue shut the door to her bedroom again. Rukia whipped around immediately, watching as Ichigo walked back to the doors with a wide grin on his face. His lovers slid open the door as quietly as possible, glaring as he slipped in quietly. Rukia grabbed him by the collar of his shinigami uniform and drug him down the hall and to the bathroom.

"What on earth were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?! How long were you there?" Rukia hissed furiously as she turned the shower on to cover the sound. Ichigo smiled down at her and leaned against the door.

"I just got here. If you were paying attention earlier, there was a hollow. I decided to drop by and make sure you were alright after I killed it." He replied casually. Rukia rolled her eyes and glanced back at the shower. "Well, just don't do it again. I was about to kill you."

Ichigo stifled a laugh, reaching out and wrapping his arms gently around Rukia's waist. "I saw that. You were going to stab me with your invisible sword."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh as she slid her hands up so that they rested on Ichigo's chest. "That's what you would deserve for being such a stalker."

"Yes," Ichigo argued with a smile as he leaned down towards Rukia, "but you know it turns you on."

Rukia leaned up so that her lips brushed over his playfully. "Says who?" she whispered. Ichigo made no reply, but moved one hand up from her waist to the back of her head, forcing her lips to meet his. He kissed her gently, running his tongue across her lips teasingly as he began pushing her backward toward the shower. She broke away from him, remembering at once where they were.

"Ichigo, we can't! This is Inoue's apartment! What if she catches us?" Rukia protested as Ichigo began lifting Rukia's pajama shirt up.

"Then I guess she'll just have to get over it…or join us?" He added slyly, looking at Rukia with one eyebrow raised. Rukia laughed and pushed him away playfully. "You just keep dreaming…"

Ichigo grabbed her back in a hurry, taking her shirt a little more forcefully and nearly tore it off of her body. Rukia didn't argue this time. In return she removed his robes skillfully, matching his own fervor. In a matter of seconds the two had managed to completely undress each other, stealing occasional messy kisses as they clumsily climbed into the shower. The water was hot against their bodies. Ichigo watched as Rukia let the water fall down her body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her hands running all through her damp hair. Ichigo licked his lips and moved his gaze to her breasts. He loved the way the water was hitting her hardened nipples. He slid his hands along the sides of her body, moving up slowly until his hands found his desire. Rukia moaned as his fingers traced along her nipples, sending shivers down her spine when he began to knead her with both hands. Ichigo maneuvered his body so that he stood behind her, his erection pressing against her lower back. One hand remained playing with her breasts while the other traveled down her body. Rukia leaned back against him, her breathing growing heavier the lower his hand went. His fingers found their way to her wet, hot center. He growled in pleasure when Rukia moaned even louder, moving one hand so it rested on the wall of the shower while the other played with the breast Ichigo wasn't touching. His fingers traced up and down her, causing her body to shake against him. He began sucking on her shoulder, running his tongue up to the side of her neck, as he pushed two fingers inside of her. He didn't hesitate to thrust his fingers rapidly while the water from the shower ran down both their bodies. Rukia thought she was going to scream when he finally inserted a third finger, maintaining his fast pace. Ichigo felt her grow tight around his fingers while Rukia struggled to fight the orgasm building up inside of her. Rukia exhaled loudly, whimpering in pleasure. She was trying her hardest to be quiet, but this was just too damn good.

As soon as she came, Rukia whipped around, her lips crashing on Ichigos passionately.

"Ichigo, please! Fuck me!" She begged as she leaned against the wall, pulling him to her. Ichigo grinned while his lips traced their way across her forehead.

"Well, I _did _say I didn't want to leave you unsatisfied, didn't I?" He asked gently as his hands reached down for her ass. Her heart leapt as he pulled her up, hoisting her to his level as her arms and legs wrapped around him, and she buried her face in his neck. Ichigo moaned as he entered her. The way she felt never ceased to amaze him. Rukia purred into his neck as he began moving slowly inside of her. Ichigo was normally not one to take it slow, but tonight he just had to savor this. Rukia lifted her head, brushing some wet hair away from Ichigo's face and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say it, she felt like saying it more than she could possibly stand, but she held back for some reason. She wanted to tell him how she was really feeling for him. Ichigo looked back into her eyes in a way that Rukia was convinced he understood what she was trying to say, and returned the feeling. With one small, gentle kiss to her lips, Ichigo began thrusting himself harder inside of her, pressing her even tighter against the wall. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, while both of them gasped and tried their hardest to maintain quiet moans of pleasure. Ichigo had to lean down to her shoulder and practically bite gently on her in order to contain himself as he came. Rukia clenched his hair tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened around him. She wanted to scream his name at that moment, but somehow miraculously she managed to control it. Ichigo came inside of her, the warmth of him spreading inside of her. Rukia savored the feeling while he let her down, placing her back on the ground. Rukia had to cling to him in order to find her balance. Ichigo smiled down at her and shut off the water, climbing out of the shower and finding them both towels. Neither said anything as they dried off and put their clothes back on, and upheld the silence as they walked back to the balcony. Ichigo slid the door open quietly and stepped through, turning back to Rukia who was staring up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can't come home tomorrow?" Ichigo begged in a whisper, tracing his fingers across her cheek. Rukia hook her head sympathetically and sighed. "You know I promised Inoue. I'll be back on Monday. But Ichigo, you can't do this every night. We have to have some respect for Inoue, you know." Rukia whispered back. Ichigo nodded, lowering his hand and dropped it to his side.

"I know. It's just that…" He glanced down to the ground and felt his face go a little red. Rukia grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"I miss you, too." She whispered. Ichigo smiled to himself as he backed away, submerging himself into the night.

"Monday, then." He whispered. Rukia nodded once. "Monday." She replied as she slid the door shut, watching her lover disappear into the night. With a heavy sigh, Rukia turned to walk to Inoue's bedroom. When she climbed into bed, Inoue stirred beside her.

"Rukia? What took you so long?" Inoue asked, half-asleep. Rukia wasn't sure what to answer as she made herself comfortable.

"I just, uh…like showers."

"Oh." Inoue yawned loudly as she fell back to sleep at once. Rukia breathed in relief. She hadn't been caught after all. Rukia smiled to herself as she closed her eyes to sleep.


End file.
